


You Look Familiar

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Mistletoe, Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019, Romance, mimosas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Felicity scored a coveted invitation to Moira Queen’s annual brunch. She really wants a shot at winning a grant from Queen Consolidated for her up and coming startup Smoak Technologies. An alternate first meeting for our favorite couple, or where Felicity starts out as more than just an IT girl and Oliver is not quite so damaged following his return to Starling City.





	1. A Case of Mistaken Identity | Bartender

>>>>----------------------->>

Right about now Felicity was regretting staying up so late watching netflix. Her exhaustion combined with an empty stomach plus two mimosas made for quite a challenge. She tried to focus on the conversation between the two women in front of her. Felicity had been trapped in the corner of the room by the fireplace for almost an hour.

_How could anyone talk so long about their garden? Can it get any worse??_

She thought there would be a reprieve when the subject changed to show dogs. 

_Well, I guess it can._

Felicity had been shocked, well maybe not shocked, maybe flabbergasted was a better word, to receive an invitation from Moira Queen to attend her annual holiday brunch. Each year the Queen matriarch invited women of the community to the event for networking and fundraising. 

She was flattered and had immediately accepted the invitation to rub elbows with the Starling elite. Smoak Technologies was recognized as a leader in the local tech community, but she hoped this event would help her bid for one of Queen Consolidated’s Genius Grants. Granted, the CEO Walter Steele was not in attendance, but she hoped to get a few minutes with Moira Queen to give her a better chance - or at least name recognition. 

During a brief pause in the conversation as the two ladies took a sip of their drinks, Felicity excused herself and made a beeline for the bar on the far side of the room. The very cute and friendly bartender gave her another mimosa. 

She stepped away from the bar and searched the room for Moira Queen. 

_I just need to swoop in when she moves to greet the next group of women and then BINGO I’ll have my chance to drop Smoak Tech into the conversation._

Felicity finished her drink and moved to the lavish buffet to grab a croissant. Needing to wash it down, she attempted to grab the last cup of ice water at the other end of the table. 

_I guess one more mimosa won’t hurt._

>>>>----------------------->> 

_Meanwhile out in the Foyer_

Oliver Queen had failed at his attempt to slip back into the mansion unnoticed after a late night of chasing criminals around the city. The tuxedo he had worn out of the house last night was now splattered with a sticky beverage. 

He looked into the living space at the same moment his mother caught his eye.

"Digg, I’ll need to go say hello to my mother. Sit tight." 

Diggle smiled and nodded, not moving from his position near the front door. 

He approached the bar looked at the bartender’s name badge and greeted him,. “Hi Alan, how’s the party going?” 

The bartender sputtered, “Mr Queen, Sir. Things are going well.” 

“Nothing like free flowing alcohol to help everyone relax.” 

“Yes Sir. I totally agree.”

“It’s Oliver. Say Alan, do you have any extra club soda behind the bar. I’d like to try and get this sticky mimosa off my jacket before I send it to the cleaners.” 

The man bent down and produced a small bottle of club soda and set it down on the top of the bar along with a fresh white bar towel, “here you go Mr… Oliver.” 

Oliver began dabbing the sticky spots on the lapel and sleeve of his jacket. 

“Oliver, what a surprise, I didn’t expect to see you this morning, it must have been a late night.” 

“Yes Mom, it was a very late night,” as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Great turnout. You must be pleased.” 

Moira looked him over, spotted the sticky stains and smiled, “give me your jacket Oliver.” 

Oliver shrugged it off and held it out to his mother. She took it and held it out to the bartender, “Alan. Please take this to Raisa, you’ll find her in the kitchen.” 

The bartender nodded, took the jacket and was off. 

"Okay. Time for that drink," added Oliver with the bartender gone. 

Oliver stepped behind the bar to pour himself a drink. 

“Hi there, can I get another mimosa?” 

Oliver looked up to see an attractive blond leaning on the bar waving an empty champagne flute in his direction. 

“Oh, you’re not Alan - is he on a break? But you'll do just fine. Why are all bartenders so attractive?” 

“Yes, he should be back in a few minutes. What can I get you?”

“Another mimosa, please, Mr…” 

“Oliver.” 

“You look familiar, have we met?” 

“I don’t think so. I’d definitely remember if we met,” said Oliver with a smirk. Oliver Queen may be a secret vigilante protecting Starling City every night, but he still could turn on the charm, especially since it was so important to keep up appearances with his family. 

“I should introduce myself. I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak,” she answered, holding out her hand. 

Oliver shook her outstretched hand and smiled. He poured the orange juice into her empty flute and topped it off with some champagne from the chiller bucket beside the bar. 

“What brings you here Felicity?” 

“Wow, you’ve got the bartender chit chat down, don’t you Oliver,” Felicity answered, attempting a wink. 

“I am a man of many talents.” 

“I’m here at the brunch trying to get an audience with the Queen. Well not that Queen. Moira Queen. I was hoping I’d have a chance to talk with her about my company’s application for the Queen Consolidated grant. She’s been so busy mingling and I haven’t been able to get anyway near her.” 

“Oh, that makes sense. Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out somehow." 

“You’re good. Just what I needed, some great bartender pep talk. Well, I should go try and mingle again.” 

Oliver handed her the drink, “here you go Felicity. I was nice to meet you. Alan should be back soon.” 

“Nice to meet you too Oliver.”

Felicity took a sip of her drink and turned around to lean against the bar and watch Oliver walk out of the room. 

_What would my mother say, 'I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave.' Geez Felicity, get a grip. I am cutting myself off._

>>>>----------------------->>

_A Week Later at the Smoak Technologies Offices - aka Felicity Smoak’s Spare Bedroom_

Felicity heard the phone ringing and she put down her coffee on her desk to answer the call. 

“Smoak Technologies, Felicity speaking.” 

“Is this Felicity Smoak?” 

“Yes it is, what can I help you with?” 

“Hold for Walter Steele please.” 

“Felicity, hello. This is Walter Steele, CEO of Queen Consolidated. I was calling about your company’s application for our genius grant. I'd like to set up a meeting to review the application, get some additional background information. Would you perhaps have some time tomorrow afternoon?" 

“Yes, of course Mr. Steele. I'd love to meet with you tomorrow.” 

"I'll have my assistant email you to details. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Felicity hung up the phone still in shock.

"Looks like Oliver the bartender was right, everything did work out. Yeah me."

>>>>----------------------->>


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is overjoyed at the chance to present her grant proposal directly to the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Surprised by a change of plans she's determined to do her best - even it if means presenting to a likely 'old and crotchety board member' instead of Mr. Steele. Revelations, mistaken identities are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this really needed a part 2 after all. Continuation of the Tipsy on Mimosa prompt written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event

>>>>----------------------->>

Felicity had spent the rest of the day and early evening honing her presentation after the surprise phone call from Walter Steele at Queen Consolidated. She’d checked and double checked, she’d given her full presentation speech to herself in the mirror at least ten times.

She was as ready as she’d ever be when she stepped into the lobby of Queen Consolidated the next afternoon. As she approached the security guard she smoothed out her dress 

_Hopefully these nerves won’t be obvious to anyone but me._

“Good afternoon. I’m Felicity Smoak of Smoak Technologies. I have an appointment with Walter Steele.”

The security guard handed her a tablet to sign in, scanned her drivers license and passed her a visitor badge over the counter. 

“Take the first elevator on the right, Mr Steele’s office is on the 30th floor.”

The short ride up to the thirtieth floor did nothing to settle the butterflies in Felicity’s stomach. She stepped out into the bright lobby and made her way over to the only person in sight who she hoped was Walter’s assistant.

“Hello, I’m Felicity Smoak of Smoak Technologies.”

“Ms. Smoak, so lovely to meet you. Unfortunately Mr Steele was called away on an urgent matter.”

Felicity’s heart sank and she dropped her bag onto the floor, “But, he just scheduled the meeting yesterday. I’m here to meet with him now. Can I reschedule?”

“Mr Steele does send his apologies. I know it’s not ideal Ms. Smoak, but he did ask someone else from the board to meet with you. Mr. Steele will be out of the country through next week, and the board will be awarding the grants before he returns.”

“So, its now or never. I guess I’ll take my chances.”

The woman rose from behind her desk and turned to head down the hallway, “if you’ll follow me.”

Felicity swooped up her bag from the floor and followed the woman down a long hallway. Unfortunately that gave her more time to think.

_Well this really sucks. Who knows how old and crotchety this board member will be? He’s probably fat and bald too and will spend the whole time checking me out instead of listening to my presentation. Wait - I deserve this grant and I’ll just have to wow whoever it is with my presentation. Go me! _

Lost in her thoughts and not paying attention, Felicity almost slammed into Mr Steele’s assistant as she paused to knock at what appeared to be a conference room door. Stopping only momentarily after the knock she opened the door and walked into the space. 

A man stood at the far end of the room looking out the window.

_Well hello there, you are definitely not old, fat or bald. I wonder if she’s got the wrong room._

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen, the representative from Smoak Technologies is here to make her presentation. Allow me to introduce Ms. Felicity Smoak.”

Tall, dark and handsome turned around and walked over to shake her hand.

“Ms. Smoak, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Have we met? You look familiar?”

“I don’t think so. I’d definitely remember if we’d met before.”

Felicity furrowed her brow.

_That was an odd reply._

“Why don’t we get started with your presentation. Walter left me a list of questions and then I have a few of my own after reading your submission. Please take a seat and we can get started.”

Felicity pulled two bound booklets out of her bag and handed one to Oliver. 

“If you’ll turn to page two I’ll review my company’s history, well mostly my history, I graduated from M.I.T. in 2009 with a Masters in Computer Science, my thesis was on cybersecurity. Along the way I was mentored by a number of women who made my success possible. This grant would allow my company to grow and make a positive economic impact in the Glades. With the grant money I’ll be able to support STEM projects for the children in the area by providing after school activities and mentoring through local schools.”

She continued with her presentation and was impressed that Oliver was following along and asking insightful questions.

_I guess he’s more than a pretty face after all. Why do I keep meeting such attractive men? First it was that bartender, and now Oliver Queen. _

“Next up you’ll see the list of organizations I’ll be partnering with, that's followed by a demographic data of the area schools.”

“Felicity, I’m very impressed by all the work you’ve done already. Let me run through the rest of Walter’s questions.”

_I know I’ve seen him somewhere. His voice sounds familiar too. Focus Felicity._

As Felicity began to answer his questions, Oliver slid back a bit in his chair and shrugged off his suit jacket and folded it and laid it over the chair beside him.

She tried to stay focused as he moved his hands up to loosen his tie a bit. Looking at him with the crisp white shirt and tie it dawned on her. 

Felicity froze. _Oh my God. He’s the bartender. But he’s NOT the bartender. _

_I flirted with him and called him ‘attractive’_

“Your Oliver... Queen.”

Oliver smiled and nodded.

Felicity whispered, “How much of that did I say out loud?” and lowered her eyes back to her notes.

She looked back up and caught Oliver’s eye. He winked.

_He heard all of it… the flirting, bartender, him and his stupidly attractive face… and body._

“Where was I? Oh yes, my concluding points.”

Felicity closed her booklet and reiterated the main points of her proposal. 

“Thank you again for the opportunity to present my full proposal for consideration Mr. Queen.” She stood up and grabbed her bag from the chair beside her.

“I’ll see myself out.”

Before she could reach the door Oliver was at her side and he grabbed her wrist to keep her from opening the door.

“Let me walk you to the elevator. Better yet, let me buy you a cup of coffee, or a mimosa,” he added with another wink. 

“That is very gracious of you, but you don’t need to do that. It would be best if left. I need to go home and…”

_...drown my sorrows in mint chip and a bottle of red wine. _

“I insist. I’m done for the day and you’d be doing me a favor.”

“A favor?”

“I’ve been having some trouble with my computer and thought you could take a look at it. Maybe you'll be able to pull the data off for me.” 

Felicity laughed, “Isn't there someone here that could help with that?"

"I've done my research and you are definitely the best woman for the job."

"Okay, we’ll barter, you buy me a cup of coffee and I’ll take a look at your computer. Sounds fair to me.” 

After a walk back down the same hallway they reached the elevator. As he passed her desk, Oliver handed the copy of Felicity’s presentation to Walter’s assistant.

“Thanks Angela,”

“I’ll take care of it Mr. Queen,” she answered.

>>>>----------------------->>

_A short while later at a local coffee establishment._

“These look like bullet holes! I thought you said you’d spilled a latte on it.”

“Would you believe my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood?”

Felicity shook her head as she took the laptop and slipped it into her bag.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

>>>>----------------------->>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was believable that it took Felicity a while to recognize Oliver at the meeting - she was after all quite tipsy when they first met - she thought he was a bartender and she was focused on her presentation. I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak receives another invitation, this time to the annual Queen Family Holiday Party delivered by none other than Oliver Queen himself. His cryptic requests for assistance were so puzzling. He was a mystery that needed to be solved.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Early December_

Felicity and her company Smoak Technologies had prospered beyond her wildest expectations after winning one of the 2019 Queen Consolidated’s Emerging Technology grants. If she was honest with herself one of the best perks outside of the obvious free office space and support staff it would be the coffee. She was going to really miss the coffee.

But Felicity knew that all good things must come to an end. She still had grant money coming in, but now had so many clients and pending projects that she had outgrown the free office space and secured a lease on a spacious flex space between downtown and the waterfront industrial district. 

She continued to load supplies from her desk into an empty box but was interrupted by a sharp rap on her door.

“Hey Felicity, almost done packing?”

“Yup, not much left after these office supplies, but yes, I’m just about done and then I can load up my car before I come back to pack all my technology items and return my key.”

Felicity realized that she would also miss seeing Oliver. Despite the fact that he would visit at the oddest hours, well, she did work 10 hour days, and have the curious requests for her assistance, she enjoyed talking with him. And he wasn’t too bad to look at either. 

“I come bearing gifts.”

“Gift is a strong word coming from you Oliver, considering you’ve brought me so many special things to look at these past few months…”

“I really appreciate all the help you’ve given me these past few months. This, however, is a real gift, from my Mother and Walter actually, not me. I am only a humble messenger,” as he handed her a white envelope with her name embossed in gold lettering.

_Ms Felicity Smoak and Guest_

_Smoak Technologies_

“What is this?”

“Open it and see,” he added as he slid into one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

_You are cordially invited to an evening of dinner and dancing_

_Annual Queen Family Holiday Party_

_Saturday December 21 ~ 7 pm until Midnight_

_Cocktail Attire ~ Valet Parking_

_Dinner served promptly at 8 pm_

_Queen Residence_  
_1 Queen Circle_  
_Starling City, WA_

_RSVP Requested by December 13_

“Cool, sounds like fun and I can bring a guest.”

“Are you bringing a guest?” Oliver asked expectantly.

Felicity looked back up at him, “Huh, no. Since when do I have time to date.” She hung her head in hopes that he hadn’t noticed what she said. But he always did.

_I have got to stop oversharing with this man._

“Can you pass along my RSVP for me?”

“Of course,” Oliver cleared his throat, “and Felicity, don’t forget that I'll be in my office if you need any help carrying things to your car,” as he stood to leave. 

He paused to add, “I hope you can come to the party Felicity. See you later.”

>>>>----------------------->>

_Annual Queen Holiday Party - Queen Mansion_

Felicity pulled up to the valet stop at the entrance gate to the Queen Mansion at precisely 7:15 pm. She had planned her arrival just like all the other projects in her life. She was worried about arriving too early or too late, accounted for a variety of contingencies such as getting lost and random traffic backups on a Saturday night and lastly possible wardrobe functions en route.

She had been face timing with her Mom while getting for the party and was already wearing her favorite little black dress. The dress was her go to cocktail dress, short in length, but with a lace bodice and cap sleeves for a bit of modesty. Felicity’s Mom was very persuasive, which was the reason she was now wearing a floor length red dress complete with thigh baring slit and plunging neckline. 

The post-dinner party was lively. The dance floor was full of waltzing couples and there was a line for the bar. Still nursing her glass of pinot noir from dinner, she surveyed the room again looking for one familiar face in particular.

Dinner had been served in a spacious tent out in the garden, so it was possible she had just missed seeing him among the crowd of festive party-goers. Felicity was pleased with the networking opportunities the evening had already presented. She had reconnected with a number of future clients and Walter had introduced her to key members of the Board of Directors. 

“Where are you Oliver?”

“Did you miss me?”

Felicity startled at the voice just off her right shoulder.

“What have I told you Oliver, announce your presence. I might have spilled my wine!” she said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

“My apologies, but I was trying to blend in without attracting any attention.”

Felicity downed the last mouthful of wine from her glass and placed it on a nearby side table. “Did you just get here? I didn’t think I saw you at dinner.”

“Yes I did just arrive, guilty as charged. I got held up with a meeting. I just can’t leave without getting all the answers I need.”

“That sounds more like an interrogation than a meeting. I hope you didn’t have to draw blood to make him talk.”

A look of wide-eyed shock briefly crossed Oliver’s face before it was replaced by a small smile. 

He turned around and headed down the darkened hallway and beckoned Felicity to follow him. Oliver opened a paneled door and held it open for her and then closed it quietly behind them. The cozy room looked to be a study or a former library considering the large mahogany desk and built in bookshelves around large stone fireplace. The room was dimly lit but felt warm and inviting, especially with the dying embers in the fireplace.

“This is a beautiful room Oliver.”

“It was my father’s study.”

_Oh, his father, who had drowned at sea, on the same boat that shipwrecked him on a deserted island for five years._

“This is a good place to escape the festivities. My mother doesn’t even come in here anymore, too many memories.” Oliver moved closer to the fireplace and Felicity followed.

“Since I’m late, I thought we could catch up. You can tell me all about how your new office space is working out.”

“There’s not much to tell. It is a great office space at a good price and the flex space will come in handy for all my development projects, and for hosting STEM events for local clubs.”

Oliver stepped closer, “see, there was something to share after all. I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful tonight.”

Felicity felt her cheeks warm, and it wasn’t just due to her proximity to the fireplace. She shifted her weight causing her leg to move out through the slit in the dress.

“Thank you. My Mom convinced me to wear this dress. I thought it might be too much, but she is very persuasive and it is a holiday party after all.”

Oliver’s eyes swept from her legs back up to her face, “I agree with your Mom, excellent choice.”

“Come on Oliver, cut it out,” giving him a firm poke in the chest.

“Cut what out?”

“The flirty flirt”

“The flirty flirt?” 

“You know. You, the billionaire playboy smouldering, me, the woman at the party swooning, well, except I’m not swooning, although it is pretty warm in here with this fire, and this dress is pretty snug, and there is the beautiful ambience of the architecture, the carvings in this mantle are so ornate.” Felicity moved her eyes up across the mantle and spied the bunch of leaves with red berries, tied with a simple red ribbon hanging above their heads.

“And the mistletoe,” she added, eyes frozen on the dangling greenery.

Oliver lifted his eyes to see what she was talking about and smiled.

“Mistletoe. Looks like I have we have no choice but to give in to the flirty flirt.”

Felicity snorted, "It sounds like I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Fel-i-c-i-ty, remember, I’m supposed to be smouldering and you should be swooning,” as he leaned closer.

She stopped his forward movement with a hand to his chest, “No worries, you're off the hook, let’s go back to the party.”

“What if I don’t want to go back to the party?”

Felicity turned away in an attempt to put some distance between herself and this confusing man. His hand grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her sharply against his body.

"Be serious Oliver."

“Totally serious,” he added as he lowered his head pausing to hover with his lips just above her own.

_Well, if he's serious_

Felicity closed the distance and pressed her lips gently against his. A bit startled by the surprise turn of events, she pulled back for a moment, not sure if she was dreaming or in an alternate universe. Oliver looked at her intensely and moved his hands up to cradle her face. He kissed her again, more firmly this time and angled her head to deepen the kiss.

She paused, breathless, breaking the kiss, which allowed Oliver to slide his mouth towards her ear, kissing as he went, “have I made my point.”

Their kisses intensified and Oliver stepped them over to a small loveseat that sat under a bay window that overlooked the garden. He sat her down, slipped off his suit jacket and joined her on the couch. With practiced ease he captured her lips again and pressed her down until she was half reclining with her head on the arm of the sofa.

_bzzzz bzzzzzzz_

Was that a phone vibrating? It couldn't be her phone, that was in the pocket of her jacket, hanging in the clock room near the main reception room. The source of the buzzing quieted and Felicity went back to enjoying the feeling of Oliver's mouth moving over her own. 

_bzzzz bzzzzzzz_

There it was again. Oliver was oblivious as he continued to massage her neck with his lips and tongue.

“Oliver, hey, is that your phone?”

“Ignore it.”

Felicity complied and was swept back into the overwhelming sensations as Oliver pressed her body more firmly into the couch.

_bzzzz bzzzzzzz_

“Dammit,” and he reached for his suit jacket and pulled his phone out.

“Queen," he answered the call sharply, "Okay, I understand. Can you meet me out front? Give me five. Okay.”

“Who was that?” questioned Felicity.

“I’ve got to go, something’s come up. Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Felicity answered, her breathing finally returning to normal.

He slipped on his jacket, leaned in for one more firm kiss and was out the door.

After collecting her thoughts for a few minutes she left the room to retrieve her coat and wait outside for the valet to bring her car around. She couldn't wait to get home and relax. Another glass of wine was in order to process the events of the evening. 

Oliver Queen, still so inexplicable. What meeting could he possibly have at 11:30 pm on a Saturday night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another idea to continue this alternative meeting story and it is always good to write a fic with a holiday twist/tropey plot device like kissing under the mistletoe. I hope there was still enough humor to make this fit with the previous chapters. Would love to know your thoughts. Happy holidays to you and yours. Maybe you too can meet someone special under the mistletoe.
> 
> One more chapter coming up in the New Year.


	4. One Last Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest criminal that Oliver is hunting has given him the slip - again. He has another lead, and hates that it will mean asking Felicity Smoak for another favor. And he did promise her they'd talk before he left her the night of the party. He could talk to her and ask for one last favor.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Later that evening ~ the Foundry _

Oliver opened the door from Verdant and raced down the stairs into the Foundry. Digg was close behind and reached the bottom of the stairs in time to watch Oliver slam his bow down on the work table.

“Dammit Digg, we were so close.”

Digg slid into a chair in front of the computer, “Don’t worry Oliver, he was just a bit quicker this time. I know he’ll get over confident and then we’ll get him. Why are you so on edge? You normally take these setbacks in stride.”

“Nothing,” barked Oliver in response.

“Oh, nothing,” answered Digg. “Nothing means it is definitely something. It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with our friendly tech support Ms. Smoak, would it?”

Oliver turned his back to Diggle and pulled off his quiver to lay it on the table beside his bow.

“Ignoring me, well then I can bet it’s about Felicity. Is she asking too many questions? Do we need to stop going to her for help?”

“No,” added Oliver with emphasis as moved to store his equipment. 

“I forgot, you were at your family’s party tonight. She was there wasn’t she. That’s why I had to call so many times to reach you. If you were busy why didn’t you just ignore my call?”

“You called three times Digg. I figured it was urgent, and as it turns out it was.”

Diggle leaned back in the chair and laughed, “you really like her.”

“Of course I like her, she’s been a great help to our mission.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” countered Digg.

“I don’t want to talk about it Digg. It’s late, why don’t you head home,” 

“Well, I guess I will head out. Call me if anything comes up but I’ll see you tomorrow evening and we can follow those other leads.”

“Thanks Digg, good night.”

Oliver sat down in the chair that Diggle had just vacated and hung his head in his hands. He promised Felicity they would talk, and somehow he’d have to work in another request for help. 

They hadn’t been quick enough to catch the seller of the drug, but took down the buyer and his stash. Now he just needed to use it to gain another clue to narrow down the location of where the seller was manufacturing the drug. 

“She’s going to figure this out soon. What excuse can I use for her to analyze this drug sample?” he asked himself as he glanced over at the syringes filled with the illicit substance that were resting on the work table.

>>>>----------------------->>

_The Monday Following the Holiday Party - December 23rd_

Felicity was deeply involved with debugging a subroutine in her office when the chime rang indicating there was someone at the door. She quickly pulled up the live camera feed to see Oliver Queen standing outside her front door. 

_I guess it's now or never. At least he didn’t text me to ‘talk’_

She made her way to the front door, pressed the unlock code and opened the door.

“Hey Oliver, come in. The place is still pretty sparse, but come in. Would you like some coffee or water or…” babbled Felicity as she turned to create some distance between her and Oliver.

“No thanks Felicity, I’m good. I should have called first. Do you have time to talk now or I could come back at another time,” he stammered while he shifted his weight back and forth, “I can’t believe it's Christmas on Wednesday.”

_At least I’m not the only one who’s nervous_

“Sure, now is fine. I’ve just been digging in to some code, most of my clients are closed this week due to the holiday so I’m happy to have time for some fun projects.”

Oliver couldn’t stifle his laugh, “coding is a fun project, I should have known.”

Felicity moved to a small conference table across the room, motioning for Oliver to follow. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

“I’m actually glad you’re here to talk so we can clear the air, about the thing that happened.”

Oliver slid into a chair next to her at the table, “the thing?”

“Yes, the thing. I thought it was good, what did you think?”

Oliver frowned, “Felicity, I’m really not following.”

Felicity leaned over in his direction and whispered, “the kiss.”

A wide grin broke out across Oliver’s face and he whispered back, “oh, that thing. I seem to remember more than one kiss. Oh it was definitely good, but we should double check, don’t you think,” as he closed the distance to press his lips to hers.

The only thing reminding Felicity that she was at her office was the side of the conference table chair that she felt pressed into her side. This man and his lips were addictive.

She leaned back and took a breath, “Oliver, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Oliver didn’t hesitate, “yes. You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Are you busy tonight?” he queried.

Felicity hung her head, “I am. I’m taking my newly hired staff out to dinner for a holiday celebration. You could join us if you’d like.”

“Thanks, but I’d rather wait and have you all to myself. What about tomorrow?”

“That’s Christmas Eve Oliver, don’t you need to spend it with your family?”

It was Oliver’s turn to hang his head. “You're right. It is my first Christmas since I’ve been back so how about this Saturday?”

“My mother will be in town for a few days - she flies home on the 30th. Can we say the following Saturday, after the New Year? I can honestly say I am normally not this busy.”

Oliver’s face fell a bit. “It’s a date, and while I’m here Felicity, can you do me a favor?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “what have you got for me this time? Another security fob or do you need another singing telegram delivered, or wait, is it another laptop that met with an untimely demise?”

Oliver shrugged as he pulled two syringes out of his coat pocket and placed them on her desk.

“My buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. He says it is all natural, but I’m very particular about what I put in my body. Can you find out where in the city it was made based on the water in it?”

Felicity raised her eyebrows and she carefully lifts the syringes to get a closer look, “if it’s an energy drink, why is it in a syringe?”

“Would you believe I ran out of sports bottles?”

Felicity shook her head and set the syringes gently back on her desk.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll text you with the results.”

Oliver stepped forward to pull her into his arms again for another kiss. “I’ll see you a week from Saturday, if not sooner. Merry Christmas Felicity.”

She chuckled at bit, ‘I’m Jewish.”

Oliver returned her smile, “Happy Hanukkah.”

The couple embraced one last time and said their goodbyes.

>>>>----------------------->>

_New Year’s Eve ~ Felicity Smoak’s Apartment_

“Welcome to New Year’s Rockin’ Eve with Ryan Secrest,” radiated from her television.

“Is it odd that I’m watching the countdown hours before it will be the New Year here on the West Coast? And I need to work on that New Year’s resolution of not talking to myself,” added Felicity as she settled onto her couch with her glass of wine. 

_Bzzzz Bzzzz_

_OQ: R U home?_

Felicity picked up her phone and smiled, typing a quick response.

_FS: Yup. R U in the neighborhood?_

She waited, but there was no response. 

“Hmmm, that’s odd,” as she returned her focus to her wine and the festivities displayed on her television.

_thump, thump_

Felicity turned toward the noise that emanated from the sliding door that led to the deck at the rear of her townhouse. She stopped short. The curtains were drawn so there was no way to see what or who was the source of the noise. Felicity stepped into the kitchen to check if she could see anything more through the window. No luck.

“Maybe whatever it is will just stop, or go away.”

_thump, thump_

Felicity dashed to her bedroom and slid down onto the floor to grab the baseball bat she kept under her bed for just these kind of emergencies. Back to the living area, bat in hand, she flipped the switch by the door to turn on the floodlights on her deck. Holding her breath she leaned up against the wall she pulled the curtain back ever so slightly to get a glimpse of what might be outside.

_There is a man collapsed on my back deck._

She released the curtain and took a deep breath. Felicity peeked through the curtain again, willing what she had just seen to be a figment of her imagination.

_Oh my God, I need to call 911_

The man’s head lifted as he prepared to knock on the glass again. The movement caused the hood he was wearing to shift and fall backwards revealing his face.

“Oliver!” she screamed.

Felicity yanked back the curtains, unlocked and slid the glass door wide open.

“Oliver, oh my God, everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.”

“You’re not going to hit me are you?”

“Why would I hit you?” 

Oliver’s eyes lifted and Felicity's head turned to see the baseball bat raised slightly in her other hand. She quickly dropped the bat to the floor.

“Oh, sorry. Can you stand? Well, probably not since you’re lying down here on my deck. How did you get over the fence? Nevermind. Can you scoot inside?”

“I’ll try, my knee. I don’t think I can stand.”

Felicity watched as Oliver comando crawled over her threshold only to collapse again once he was inside. 

“Oliver, you need a doctor.”

He grunted as he rolled onto his back,“no, if I can just rest for awhile then I’ll be on my way.”

Felicity glanced down his leg and saw that his right knee was very swollen, “I’d say you’re not going anywhere on that knee tonight. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was chasing the drug dealer, the one making the drug that was in those syringes I gave you, and my bike blew a tire. I crashed. Once the police arrived I needed a place to hide since my bike was out of commission. I remembered you lived nearby and hoped you would help.”

“Of course I’ll help you,” as she knelt by his side and caressed his face. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Just so you know, I was planning on telling you everything, after our date. I knew I couldn’t keep fooling you much longer.” 

“After our date?”

“I wanted one date before… well who knows now. Do we still have a date?” he asked hopefully. 

Felicity smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips, “So dancing is probably a no for you, but yes, we still have a date. Let’s see if I can get these pants off you.” 

Felicity froze, a blush blooming rapidly across her cheeks, “I mean, your knee is really swollen and leather is an insulator and your knee needs ice to reduce the swelling…”

Oliver stilled her hand on his leg, “Felicity.” 

“Right, ice, coming right up.”

>>>>----------------------->>

_Later that evening_

Within the hour, Ollver was relaxing on the couch covered in a knitted afghan. His sore knee was resting comfortably on a fluffy pillow on the coffee table. The grease paint had been gently wiped from his eyes and his suit, quiver and bow were safely stored in her coat closet off the living space. 

Felicity was content, snuggled up to his side as they waited for the ball to drop ringing in the New Year - at least on the east coast. 

_10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 -1_

“Happy New Year Felicity.”

“Happy New Year Oliver.”

They leaned in towards each other to share a chaste kiss. Felicity could already tell that the year ahead would be filled with promise and new partnerships. As it turned out, Oliver Queen really was something else - not a bartender, not a businessman, but a hero.

>>>>----------------------->>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this alternate meeting and how Felicity comes to find out that Oliver is the Arrow has been different enough to be interesting. I really appreciate all of your feedback and encouragement. Wishing everyone an awesome year ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is hard to beat their first meeting in the show with the classic bullet-ridden laptop but this works for me - especially with 'bartender' Oliver and 'tipsy on mimosas' Felicity.


End file.
